The New Headmistress
by Mary Katherine Holmes
Summary: Minerva McGonagall died, leaving the position of Headmistress to Hermione Granger. Will Hermione be able to liveup to that position when her three predececors were more powerful. Hermione finds out a huge secret and can Draco help her find her inner power
1. The Tragedy

The New Headmistress

The New Headmistress

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HP characters nor am I making any money. I write because I like to.

Chapter 1 -The Tragedy

The first day of summer vacation dawned bright and sunny. The sky was blue and cloudless. Birds chirped and the Giant Squid waved its tentacles playfully. There was one thing missing however, the laughter and chatter of people. Instead, another sound could occasionally be heard from within the stone castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That sound was the sound of crying.

Harry Potter walked slowly out of a room and headed down the hall toward where his best friends, Hermione and Ron sat. He sighed, and thought about how just last week everyone had been so happy. The war was over, Voldemort was dead, and all the Death Eaters had been rounded up and now were serving their terms in Azkaban. The weeks following had been hectic. The dead were buried, parties had been held, and weddings occurred. In fact, his, Hermione's and Ron's weddings were three out of the many that had been attended. Harry himself had married Ginny Weasley, Ron had married Luna Lovegood, and Hermione had married the love of her life, the newest Hollywood actor, Draco Malfoy. But now those happy times had ended, for now someone else was dying, someone extremely close to all of them, Minerva McGonagall. Just five days ago, Minerva had collapsed during dinner, to the horror of all the students. She had been taken the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey had diagnosed her with leukemia and breast cancer. She had been put on several potions in hope that they would minimize the cancer, but in the end they did nothing to help. Now Minerva lay on her deathbed and wanted to see Hermione. Finally reaching the small group, he smiled a sad smile and took in the picture before him. Hermione was wrapped in her husband's arms (it still creeped him out that she had married their former enemy) and Ron was hugging Luna tightly. "Hermione" Harry said softly, "Minerva wants to see you." Nodding, Hermione wriggled from Draco's grip and headed down the hall.


	2. Death

Chapter 2 – Death

When Hermione opened the door, she was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. Her once strong, proud, and beautiful professor lay still in the bed. Her face was pale and her lips cracked. Sweat covered her brow and there were dark circles under her eyes. She was too weak to move and it took all her strength to talk. Hermione walked over and sat down on the side of the bed and took Minerva's cold hand in hers. "Harry said you wanted to see me dear" said Hermione as she pushed Minerva's long curly black locks out of her face, "what is it, is something wrong?"

"Hermione" said Minerva with great effort, "I want- I want you to be Head- Headmistress of this school. The board has approved, just have to say yes" the older witch said weakly.

"Minerva, whatever you want. You have done so much for me, now I can do something for you. I'll take the position."

"Thank you Hermione, but now I feel it is time to say goodnight Hermione dear. Goodnight and I love you, like a daughter" with that, Minerva McGonagall died. Hermione finally let her tears fall and she scooped the still warm body into her arms and whispered," I love you too Minerva, you were always like a mother to me. I will miss you." She laid Minerva down and left the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

"She is gone everyone, and I am the new Headmistress. I guess my first act is to arrange a funeral for our darling Minerva. Come on guys, lets go" said Hermione, tears streaming down her cheeks. Harry, Ron, Luna, and Alan followed her up to the rooms in which she was staying. Pulling out her quill, Hermione started a letter to the Minister of Magic, knowing that Minister Shackbolt would help her.


End file.
